


Exiguity

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [22]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's thoughts on Gibbs treatment of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exiguity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rose_malmaison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time from 5/24/1999 on [exiguity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/24/exiguity). 
> 
> exiguity  
> Scantiness; smallness; thinness; the quality of being meager.
> 
> This is dedicated to rose_malmaison for her constructive criticism on comments. Another example of things that stick in people's minds that the writers thought would be funny.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Tony's thoughts on Gibbs treatment.

# 

Exiguity

Tony frowned as once again Kate was praised by Gibbs and all he received was a head slap. It was an exiguity he didn’t like. He knew Gibbs wasn’t know for praise, but yet he continued to give it to Kate and Abby, but never him. This bothered him. 

He’d given up on Gibbs returning his feelings a long time ago, but he didn’t understand the unnecessary cruelty. Didn’t he deserve to be treated as human? Gibbs shouldn’t even know about his feelings. 

He didn’t understand why Gibbs treated him this way at all. Did he fall for his act like everyone else? Tony had always thought he saw through the act, but now he wasn’t so sure. 

Then when he met Stan, it tilted his world view. Gibbs talked about Stan like he was the perfect partner. It made him question what he knew about Gibbs and his methods of operating. 

By this point in time, it was pretty obvious he was being singled out. He just wished he knew why. Gibbs was a straightforward man. If he wanted Tony gone, he’d say so. So Tony was at a loss as to why Gibbs behaved this way and singled only him out.

Why was it only him that Gibbs never praised or if he praised him they were backhanded comments quickly taken away?


End file.
